


INSTANT FAMILY

by play_dating222



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play_dating222/pseuds/play_dating222
Summary: Husband and wife Clark and Lois Lane, taunted by relatives who think they will never have children, consider adoption. They enroll in foster care, led by social workers Harley and Pamela. At a fair to meet foster children, Lois voices her reluctance to adopt a teen, and is confronted by 15-year-old Raven, who impresses Clark and Lois.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Raven/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 19





	INSTANT FAMILY

After months of being in the foster program Clark and Lois were on their way towards the adoption fair where they would meet orphans for them to take home, upon arrival Harley and Pamela spotted them "Clark! Lois! so glad you could make it here!" Harley said excitedly. clark and Lois went to the booth are they saw a bunch of kids playing in a bouncy house and carnival games. "So how does this work?" Pamela gave a clipboard to Clark "You see a child you like or have an interest in adopting and their age." Clark looked surprised "thats it?" Pamela nodded "Yeah you could say like shopping for kids, it's messed up but it's like this so its easier to much up kids with parents quickly." Lois looked at the teenager section "look at the kids over there." as Pamela, Harley, and Clark looked where Lois was pointing. Pamela gave a sad look and frowned. "Breaks my heart. most folks want nothing with teenagers, of corse if you do, you could make room for an older child." Clark and Lois hesitated for a moment. Harley jumped in all pumped and pushed the couple into the fair "GO! Go get yourself some kids and start as family!" 

The couple smiled and looked around saw a few kids fighting and playing around hours passed and they liked none. Clark and Lois sat down and ate as Clark looked at the teenager section. "you know I'm sick of looking at that, hell I'm going over there." Lois looked surprised as her husband walked away and she walked behind him trying to stop him. "Clark? Clark what are you doing?" "Well look at the over there! everybody is avoiding them! like they're dipped in shit! im going to say Hi!" Lois ran behind him and grabbed his arm trying to stop him. "Okay! Wait maybe..." A teenage girl with black hair and Amethyst eyes and porcelain caucasian skin turned around hearing the couple talking. "They're teenagers, Okay? They use drugs, Masturbate and they watch people playing video games on youtube. Were not equipped for any of that!" Lois argued as Clark responded." I'm just going to say hi." "I know, I just don't think you should do that." 

The teenage girl walked toward the couple while finishing her burrito and then disposing the other half in the trash as she politely got their attention. "Excuse me! Hi!" Lois looked to the side is as she saw the teenage girl and surprisingly she said a hey as the teenage girl continued "Hi! just umm an FYI we can all hear you." Then her smile dropped to a glare as she continued."Umm Dipped in shit, Master-bate so forth, Umm, You know we appreciate the concern but there is really no need for pity crazy we know how this works so just go on , Go mingle with the kiddies, And don't give it another thought m'kay. Have a good day, Thanks ,bye-bye." as the teenage girl smiled and left back with her group of friends. Both Clark and Lois looked surprised at what the teenage girl said as they looked for her name tag as is read 'RAVEN AGE 15'.

Back at the office Pamela and Harley called Lois and Clark as Harley called them "So, you two went out and found yourself a teenager after all huh?" Clark stood up as he responded "we only met her for a second." Lois jumped in "But she made a real impression." Pamela smiled as she knew they were talking about Raven. "Oh yeah, Raven is such great kid, She does really great in school. Come on back." As they walked to the back of the office. "She came into care four years ago when she was eleven. Took a lot to convince her to accept into placement in an adoptive home. Her father-" Harley interrupted. "Set the house on fire. Passed out with a crack pipe." Pamela closed her eyes and took a breath as she continued. "What I was gonna say." Harley interrupted her again. "Before I told it like it is?" "Before you jumped on in there is that her father made a lot of promise over the years. Never seems to follow through with them." Clark looked at Harley and asked. "Where's her dad now?" "probably in an orange jumpsuit selling smokes in the yard." Pamela turned to Harley. "Harls I'm sure thats not accurate." 

Once checking the paperwork Pamela saw that Ravens father was finishing a sentence in jail. " Huh, Turns out Raven's father is finishing a sentience in county jail." Harley smiled and chuckled. "Who called it? Who said it?" she was pointing to herself while Pamela walked back with he folder filled with Ravens' paperwork. "You did." "Yeah." Pamela sat down as she opened looking at Ravens' Father. "Looks like he's never pursued reunification or contacted his kids in over two years so, yeah he's pretty much a nonissue." Clark felt sympathetic for the girl. "Thats terrible, What about the mother?" That caused Harley to laugh "What are you talking about 'mother'?" What are you doing comedy for us now,Clark?" 

Pamela shook her head. "Harls we have plenty of mothers who have stepped up, but in this case, no ID's or any birth mother or who she was. Look Raven's Father is a product of the system and he never learned to properly take care of himself, muchness three kids." Clark and Lois looked surprised "Three? Three kids?" "Oh,What?" Lois exclaimed. "Yeah, Three." Pamela repeated. Harley got serious. "Yeah, Raven comes with two younger siblings; Conner and Lilith." Lois looked shocked as she processed the situation. "Wait.Wait. So we would have three kids?" Clark sticked by Lois as he continued. "No. Two would be fine but theres no way we can do three. I mean we wanted...to... meet...." Harley pulled up two pictures of a little girl around the age of 4 to 6 and a boy around the age of 10 or 11. both Lois and Clark aww as Clark speaks up. "Why would you even show me this? They're so cute. This is wrong."Harley nodded"This is them alright but don't let the cute looks fool you, but listen were not gonna sugarcoat it, okay? Lilith is a handful, can be a brat at times, a wild...rowdy kid and Conner, well he can be a little bit fragile and emotional but likes to show off a little and Raven is strong-willed and she won't trust easily.

Lois tried to imagine herself in Ravens shoes as she felt bar for the teenage girl. "god can you blame her?" was the only thing she said. Harley then took Lois and Clarks hand. "well but listen. we wouldn't recommend this mach If we didn't believe that with some structure and love... these kids could never blossom, Right?" Haylet let go of their hands and Pamela jumped in with more information. "Yeah and were hoping to get them out of their current foster placement." after saying this Harley chuckled and mumbled a few words but they were loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "the Wilsons might lose their meal ticket." Pamela looked at Harley and glared at her. "Harley, please. Most of our foster parents are really terrific, caring people and yes there are those who only do it for the paycheck, but the Wilsons are not abusive or evil just maybe a little-."

"Inbred?" Harley added which caused Pamela to get a little mad but tried to keep calm

"Harley there is no evidence to-" but once again Harley interrupted.

"you've seen 'em ( looks at Clark ad Lois) I swear they look like brother and sister, I can't tell 'em apart." Pamela hanged the subject

"in any case id love to set up a visitation unless you have any other concerns?" Lois just nodded. "It's just a visitation. So..."

Clark butted in worriedly. "I-I-It's just... Is it a problem... You know, the whole white savior thing? Like the Avatar thing." Harley gave him a puzzled look. "Avatar?" Clark continued while Lois gave him a confused look. "You know how the blue guys couldn't fight off the unobtanium guys until the white guy showed up and pretended to be a blue guy?All I'm saying is, white-bread couple taking in little Latin kids. Are people gonna think we shouldn't be doing that?" Pamela got offended by what he said so she grabbed a pen before saying what was on her mind. "You know what? We'll go ahead and toss these kids back into the system and I'll just jot you down for 'whites only'." Lois and clerked stopped Pamela from writing down on their paperwork. "Hey! No, that's not... Don't write "whites only." That's not what he meant."

Pamela placed the pen back and looked at the couple. "Clark,I appreciate your cultural sensitivity, but we have every color of kid in the system. And we have every color of parent."

"Every color." repeated Harley 

"Just not nearly enough." added Pamela

"Not nearly enough parents." repeated Harley again as she grabbed Lois's hand and looked at her and sincerely said "And listen. You're gonna get some funny looks. And people are gonna say some stupid shit. But if you're willing to love these kids who need a mom and dad, and somebody has a problem with that, you just ask 'em how many goddamn kids they've adopted."

Harley wanted to be enthusiastic. "You ready to meet three kids?" Clark and Lois smiled " Three kids? Yeah."

"All right. We'll set it up."

HOLY CRAP I REALLY DO HOPE YOU GUS ENJOY THIS SMALL CHAPTER HAD A FEW DAY WORKING ON TIS AND HAD TO WATCH THE MOVIE ABOUT 10X MORE THAN I USUALLY DO JUST TO REMEMBER THE WORDS AND ADAPT THEM INTO THIS SOME CHANGES WERE MADE BUT I REALLY LOKED THE AVATAR SCENE SO I DECIDED NOT TO CHANGE IT, ILL SEE YOU GUYS SOO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER XOXO- LILITH


End file.
